sexual sniper
by Hideki45
Summary: why does a lot of people hate Hao? He has done of lot of evil things that everyone didn't expected it. read and find out. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**sexual sniper**

A/N: Hi! This is my first shaman king fic, with the help of my friend. The story starts with the night before Yoh and friends left for america. Itis mostly a Hao's fic. Hope you guys will like it.

* * *

**act i**

"Time really flies," A boy with long dark brown hair stopped looking at the stars and turned to the little African child sitting beside him. "Am I right, Opacho?"

"Yes, Hao-sama," Opacho replied and took a sip of his bottle of milk which hismaster had bought for him. "The 2nd preliminary tournament is about to start in America."

Standing up, Hao stretched his muscles and smiled at him.

"Where are you going, Hao-sama?"

"I'm paying a visit to my little brother."

With that, the Japanese shaman disappeared in flames.

* * *

Meanwhile in Funbari Onsen lodge, Anna and Yoh were out for a late night walk in the park, Horohoro had splurged on a hotel room with his sister and Ryu decided to meet up with his friends for a farewell party. In the house was Tamao alone. "Everyone is preparing in for the America trip in their own ways," The pink haired girl sighed, taking a boy-girl manga out from her closet and sat on her bed. She should not be reading such sexually themed teenagers comics at her age. After pleading Ryu over and over again, he finally surrendered and bought one for the helpless shaman girl.

"I wish I could be as fortunate as the girl in the manga…" Tamao sighed again when the manga showed the boy kissing the girl in his embrace. The novice shaman girl blushed immediately as she saw the manga couple removing their clothes and fell onto the bed. Cupping, licking, sucking and thrusting were the words to describe what was happening in the manga from then on. "Is this what couples do when they love each other?"

"_Yes," _a voice in her head answered.

"I love Yoh-sama very much," Tamao soliloquized, casting the manga aside and laid back. "But he hasalready _engaged_with Anna-san… Why must I be tangled in such a fate…"

With that, she slid her hand into her pants and started to rub her clitoris. "I wish this hand belongs to Yoh-sama," Tamao said to herself pleasurably and not long after that, she slowly plunged her finger into her womanhood. "It hurts…"

"How interesting. I can't believe young girls in this era would do such a thing."

Hearing an intruder's voice, Tamao turned to the window where it came from. She gasped when she saw a silhouette on the window. "Who are you?" The pink haired girl asked frightenedly as she hugged her Yoh-like plushy tightly. The intruder ignored her question and jumped into her room, revealing himself under the lights. As he walked towards her, the wind revealed what were under his cloak. He was not wearing any shirt but baggy pants with starry belts around it and lego-like 'knuckes' were fitted to his gloves and boots.

"Ah! Yoh-sama? You have scared me!" Tamao exclaimed and wiped off the cold sweat on her forehead. "Why are you dressed like this?"

"Yoh?" He replied and burst into laughter. "It seems like I have come at the wrong time."

"You're not Yoh-sama!" Tamao cried after taking a clearer look at his face. Long hair, earrings and the absence of headphones were not the attributes of Asakura Yoh. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hao. Mirai no Hao."

"W…What do you want…"

"Since Yoh is not here," Hao replied as he walked across the room and to the door. Smoke was coming out from the shaman's hand as he gripped the door knob. After that, he approached her, throwing his cloak aside. "I'm going to leave him a little present."

Sitting beside Tamao on the bed, Hao began to feel the younger shaman's cheek, making her shivered slightly. "W…What… are… you… trying… to do?" She asked shakingly as she moved back.

The long haired boy responded with a laid back smile and crawled towards her. "You know it's totally a one sided love," He stated as he brought his face close to hers. "Yet you still love him to such an extend that you read such mangas and even masturbating…"

"_How does he know my secret? Who is he?" _Tamao thought shockingly.

"Of course I know your secret, Tamamura Tamao," Hao replied and removed the Yoh-like plushy from her embrace. "I know everything about the Asakuras."

"What do you want?" The pink haired girl asked again.

"It's painful that you can't get the love you want from my 'other half'," Hao answered sadly as he cupped her chin, leaning forward for her lips. "Why don't I help you tonight?"

Upon hearing his straightforward approach, pink was the only color on Tamao's face. The horrified shaman girl slapped his hand off her chin and got out of her bed, heading for the door.

"Just like Anna. Did she teach you how to slap people's hand off?" Hao smirked as he watched the girl trying to open the jammed door frantically. "It's rude to do that, you know?"

"_Why is the door jammed?" _Tamao thought nervously.

"As a shaman yourself, don't you even understand the onmyoudo's Five Elements philosophy?" The long haired boy asked. "Metal overcomes wood. Wood overcomes earth. Earth overcomes water. Water overcomes fire and fire overcomes metal."

"_D…Did he burn the doorknob?"_

"To be precise, I jammed the latching mechanism by heat transfer through the door knob."

Tamao gasped as he knew what she was thinking. _"Who is this guy!" _She thought fearfully, trying to break the doorknob by turning forcefully as the older Asakura twin spectatored with amusement. _"Why is he able to read my mind!" _It was futile on the door, Tamao decided to escape from the window.

As she turned around, her lips met his softly. The blushing pink haired girl widened her eyes surprisingly in respond and quickly pulled away from him. _"Nooooo!" _Tamao gasped while Hao smiled broadly at her reaction and thoughts. _"My first kiss…should belong to Yoh-sama…or at least Ren-kun or Horohoro-kun" _True, the shy little girl still like Yoh but she knew it was impossible for the both of them to be in a relationship. Recently, she had developed interests on the Ainu shaman and the spike headed Chinese when the duo came to Japan a week ago. Horohoro was cheerful, funny and really quite a teaser. He had also once said that he liked her cooking and it had motivated her to be a better cook for him primarily and of course everyone else. Ren was cool, simple and kind hearted despite putting an evil looking mask most of the times. She had always liked his funny side when he blew up with a blushing face.

"I hope this is what you always want," Hao finally spoke as he stared into her ruby eyes. "I'm can give you his (Yoh's) passion. I'm the heat, the electricity."

Without saying anymore words, Hao pulled her back eagerly and probed her mouth with his tongue, and yes, the passion, heat and electricity were more than there. It was getting too much. Tamao broke away from his grasp and gave him a hard push, landing him on the floor.

As Tamao was about to reach the window, Hao appeared in front of her (of course, using his teleport). "That's not nice, Tamao-chan," He said politely and began to move towards her. "Hao-oniisan is trying to help you fulfill your fantasy."

"Conchi! Ponchi!" Tamao cried as she stepped back. The troublesome, goofy yet somewhat perverted animal spirits that usually followed her did not appear. "Conchi! Ponchi!" They were still missing.

"Stop calling for them," Hao said and snapped his fingers. "My spirit has knocked them out temporarily." The spirit of fire (in SD form) showed up outside the window, grabbing Conchi and Ponchi by their wrists. Finishing that, he began to move towards her.

Tamao began to step back until she realized she was being back down to her own bed. Hao smiled at the frightened pink haired girl as he climbed onto the bed, towering over her. The long haired boy began to caress her pre-teen breasts through her plain white t-shirt, it had been so long for her to be felt by a boy's hand there. "Please…stop it…" She begged, gripping his forearms forcefully and trying to shove them off. "Hao-san… Please s…st…" The older Asakura twin then cut her off as he probed her mouth with his tongue again.

On the other hand, she wanted more. _"Please don't… stop…" _She thought as she shut her eyes, enjoying both the massaging of her little breasts by his delicate hands and his fiery hot kissing. _"Kimochi ii…"_

Tamao knew she was losing control. She tried to stop Hao but failed as his hand quickly found its way inside of her bra and to her now hard nipple. The air whistled out of her lungs as he tweaked the hard nub between his thumb and forefinger, causing her to moan as the excitement built between her legs.

Their kisses became even more passionate, their tongues searching and probing each other, his hands roaming under her t-shirt, not being able to decide which breast to play with.

"Let us become one. Just tonight," Hao smiled.

For the first time since Tamao was with him, fear spread through her like a wild fire. "Hao-san…I can't do this…I…" She uttered, but was silenced by another kiss. At the same time, his hand traveled down her belly and then inside of her pink panties. Apparently, there was not much resistance from the pink haired girl as before.

"Daijoubu, Tamao-chan," Hao whispered into her ears, after knowing her heart was pounding like a trip hammer. The wind was brisk, and the air was cool as the fire shaman pulled Tamao's pants and panties down her legs, she involuntarily shivered both from the chill in the air as well as the anxiety in her heart. Smirking at her reaction, Hao began to unzip his pants, revealing his hard thick erection in the pale moon light and then laid back next to her.

"Maa… You do not need to be shy," He said and guided her hand to the knob of his hard member.

This was a first for the little maiden to see and touch a real penis in her life. "This is your first time, isn't it?" Hao whispered softly into her ear again. Tamao who was already welled up with tears in her eyes, nodded embarrassedly. Gently kissing away the tears rolling down her cheeks, the long haired boy then kissed his way down over her breast, past her belly button, and all the way down to her sacred spot.

Using his fingers, Hao carefully spread her lips, and with a skilled tongue, quickly found Tamao's clitoris and brought her to a stunning orgasm. The experience was shattering, her only previous climaxes had been self induced using only her fingers, and now here in her own room, she had been orally satisfied for the very first time.

In the past, when ever she would masturbate, there was always that feeling that something was lacking, even though her sexual edge had been removed, she sensed that she needed more. At this very moment in time, the whole thing became crystal clear, her need to be penetrated was now more than just a vague feeling gnawing at her psyche, it was an unmistakable craving pouring from her now drenched vagina.

Reading the pink haired girl's urgency immediately, the older Asakura twin slid his body over hers until his member was pushing insistently at her tight vaginal opening. "Will you welcome me?" He whispered into her ear, while running his tongue in and out of her auditory organ. As he licked her ear harder, she gasped and involuntarily thrust her hip forward, in an attempt to force penetration. Savoring every moment, Hao slowly pushed his head into the unused slit, until he encountered an obstruction, looking Tamao in the eyes for a signal.

"Please… Do me now…" Tamao whispered and pulling back slightly, Hao then buried his meat in one hard plunge all the way into her tight pussy. For one second, Tamao felt a blinding pain rushing from her vagina, but almost instantly it was replaced with the most incredibly wonderful sensation. She was a virgin no more. Her filthy sexual desire that she had been always keeping from Yoh was finally answered by the great onmyouji, Asakura Hao. As the thick manhood began plowing in and out of her, she then realized how addictive having a penis in her vagina could become.

Once that threshold had been crossed, there was no turning back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yoh and Anna were back from their late night walk in the park. "Horohoro?" They said in unison as they saw the Ainu shaman coming the other way.

"What are you doing here in this hour?" Yoh asked surprisingly.

"Erm… I'm here because…I… erm…"

"You want to see Tamao," Anna answered for the blue-haired boy. "Isn't it?"

Horohoro blushed. "Ah… I understand now," Yoh grinned and placed his hand on the Ainu's shoulder. "Let's go in." With that, the trio entered the Funbari Onsen residence.

* * *

Hao's erection felt like a piece of steel in her pussy, and as he plunged into her, she met his strokes with perfect timing, pushing up to get maximum penetration. What was even more startling, was as hard as he seemed at the time, Hao would even get harder as his orgasm grew near. The tempo of his thrusting increased dramatically, while at the same time his penis stiffened even harder. Tamao moaned out loud, rolling her head from side to side as her own climax rushed down upon her.

"Tamao-chan, we're back!"

It was Yoh's voice.

"Look who's here!" The younger Asakura twin exclaimed and opened the door, allowing the Ainu shaman to enter Tamao's room.

"Tamao-chan, I have bought some supper," Horohoro said, stepping in with a plastic bag containing the late night snack. "Let's eat… it…" His words began to be broken upon he saw what was happening on the bed. "Together…"

Dropping the supper in horror, Yoh rushed to his side immediately.

"What's wrong, Horohoro?" Yoh asked and answered back. His time was as frozen as the ice shaman when he looked at where his was staring.

"Eh? You are (Yoh) back finally," Hao said calmly and slowly disengaged himself from Tamao.

"Just… what do you think you are doing…" Yoh growled as he drew his Harusame. "Amidamaru…" The samurai spirit appeared and was shocked too when he saw the couple on the bed.

"I was just helping her." Hao replied, getting off the bed as he began to dress up.

"Oversoul!" Yoh raged and Amidamaru fused into Harusame. With that, the earphoned boys delivered a horizontal slash right at his identical twin. "Amidaryuu ShinkuuBuddaGiri!"

Yoh's attack missed as Hao perished in flames. "I'll see you again, Yoh." The fire shaman's voice echoed in the room.

"Are you okay, Tamao-chan?" The boys rushed to her side and covered her naked body with her pink blanket quickly. Pink was the only color on their cheeks as it was their first time to witness a nude beautiful young girl right in front of their eyes.

"I'm sorry… Horohoro-kun… Yoh-sama…" Tamao whimpered at her sinful deed. Of course, Horohoro and Yoh does not know her dark secrets right from the beginning.

"Tamao-chan, hush… It hurts me when I see you in that mask," Horohoro said and wiped off her tears with his handkerchief. Yoh and the Ainu shaman gripped their weapons hard while their spirits looked at each other sadly after what had happened.

Meanwhile, Hao was back at his camp, looking at the stars again.

"Tamao-chan, will you be honest to them about yourself after what had happened today?" Hao asked.

-to be continued

* * *

A/N: How is it? I'd like to hear comments : )


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it : ) Here's chapter 2, hope you guys will enjoy.

* * *

**act ii**

_(continue from previous chapter)_

It was a quiet and solemn morning at the entrance of Funbari Onsen, after everybody (except Ryu, Manta and Pirika) knew what happened on the previous fateful night. Anna had assured Tamao that Yoh and Horohoro would keep their promise not to reveal _the rape _to everyone else.

"Guys, let's not let Ren wait for us at the airbase," Yoh said with an artificial grin as he was totally devastated by the bed scene. "Let's go! For the Shaman Fight in America!"

* * *

The US airbase was crowded like a carnival, with Patch's food and handicraft stalls everywhere. It was also beautifully decorated with banners and flags of the upcoming Shaman Fight in Patch Village. For Horohoro and Yoh, they were not in the mood strolling the so called carnival. They went straight to the wooden Pizza house where Ren would meet up with them, while Ryu went to get them some lunch. 

Meanwhile at a takoyaki stall, a spiky headed Chinese shaman was enjoying the octopus balls grilled by Silva.

"Didn't expect you to be such a good cook, Silva," Ren complimented as he finished the last ball on the wooden stick. "How much is it?"

"There would be 500 yen for 3 sticks."

Ren reached for his pocket and began digging out his money. He gulped as he felt it was hollow and pulled it out. His eyes nearly popped out when he found himself penniless. _"Shit…"_ The chinese shaman cursed himself and grinned sheepishly at Silva who then mirrored his reaction.

"Daijoubu." A third voice spoke.

Ren and Silva turned around; it was a horror to the Patch priest but a new face to the spiky headed boy. "500 yen. Am I right, Silva?" The long haired boy in poncho asked.

"Y…You…again…" Silva stuttered as he was shock to see his ancestor standing right in front of his takoyaki stall. "Yes… 500 yen…"

"My treat. Here," Hao said as he took out 10000 yen and handed it to his descendent. "Give me another 20 sticks and keep the change."

"What do you want?" Ren asked suspiciously.

The long haired boy refused to answer his question and smiled instead. Silva was speechless at the gargantuan order and after that he began grilling more octopus balls quickly. The older Asakura twin then turned back to the Chinese shaman.

"I know you would like to eat some more, Ren," Hao said politely.

Ren was startled.

Hao smirked at his reaction. He thanked Silva after receiving his octopus balls and took Ren in his hand boldly. Immediately, shades of pink began to form on Tao's cheeks. "Let's find a place to enjoy the food."

"B…But… I do not know you."

"You won't reject me, won't you?"

Hao's anticipating look had landed him in a dilemma. First, he disliked the idea of eating with a stranger. Second, he was not the ungrateful type of guy. The spiky headed boy agreed hesitantly after reasoning to himself that he had no reasons to decline the older Asakura twin's offer as he _owed _him one a moment ago.

"All right…"

"Don't worry, I won't bite."

"NANI? KISAMA!"

* * *

Ren found himself sitting on a peaceful green in one corner of the airbase with the great onmyouji. "Come on, don't be shy, Ren. I can't finish all of them," Hao said as he passed him the packet of octopus balls after taking another 3 sticks for himself and started eating. "Mmm… Didn't expect Silva's cooking to be this good…" 

The purple haired boy sighed and took another stick reluctantly.

"What is your name?" Ren finally spoke for the first time after being with Hao for quite a while. "How do you knowme?"

"I'm Hao. You're the son of that infamous Zombies' Factory owner, Tao En."

"Why do you want to treat me takoyaki?" Ren interrogated, looking at the laid back fire shaman. "What's your motive?"

"Hmm… No motives?"

Silence fell on them.

"Ren."

"Yes?"

"If you have a female friend and she had been raped, what would you do?"

"I'd hunt that bastard down and cut off his manhood."

Hao raised his eyebrow amusedly and took another stick of octopus balls. "Really?" He asked as he handed the last stick to Ren. "What if that female friend has a crush on you, will you accept her after she had been defiled?"

Ren was in a loss of words. _"Would i…" _He thought and consumed a ball. _"I don't know."_

The older Asakura twin placed his hand on the Chinese shaman's shoulder and smiled. "It's understood if you do not have the answer now," He replied. "One day, you will."

"All right, Hao, I have to meet my friends now," Ren said, finishing the last piece of octopus ball on the stick and turned to him. "It had been a while sitting with you here."

"Ren-kun."

"W…WHAT?" Ren stammered as a suffix was being added to his name.

"There's a small piece of takoyaki on your lips," Hao remarked. Before the Chinese shaman could reach for his hanky, the long haired boy grabbed his shoulders and pulled him, meeting his lips gently. Ren's golden orbs widened and he could feel his cheeks burning hot as the older Asakura twin licked the tiny food remnant off his lips in the process.

"KISAMA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" An embarrassed Ren exploded after shoving Hao away from himself.

"Maa… Just helping you clean your lips," Hao answered with a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his head as he got up slowly. He could not help himself and started to burst into laughter upon seeing Ren's face as red as a tomato. "Just like everyone said, you looked really cute when you're angry!"

"NANI!" Ren barked as he gave the fire shaman a death glare. "I CAN'T BE BOTHERED WITH YOU ANYMORE!" With that, the Chinese boystomped away from him.

"Let me see you to your friends then," Hao said as he walked up to Ren and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, drawing him so near to himself that their faces were only a few centimeters apart. "And please cool down, Ren-kun. It's my fault, okay?"

"W…Why are you so close too me!" The spiky haired one stammered as he could feel his partner's breath on his cheeks. "What do you think you're doing!"

"Haha… No reasons," Hao chuckled and squeezed Ren's shoulder. Every shaman in the airbase had their eyes set on the duo as theymanouevred their way through the crowd relaxingly. "I just like being close with you. That's all."

"YOU PERVERT!"

* * *

"Sorry for being late. Was held up by this shameless bastard." 

When Yoh and his gang turned around upon hearing Ren's voice, the Ainu and the earphoned boy dropped their hamburgers in horror. "Ren… Why are you with him," Horohoro asked coldly as he began to grab his skateboard. "Do you know who he is?"

"Just another brat like Yoh," Renanswered as he left Hao on the spot and went over to his friends. "He just sticks on to me!"

"What did you do to Ren?" Yoh asked as he stood up with his Harusame.

"Maa… Like I said yesterday, we would meet again," Hao answered calmly as he approached his younger brother. "Yoh."

"Yoh, you know him?" Ren asked as opened a can of coca cola and quenched his thirst.

"Ren… He was the bastard who raped Tamao last night…" Horohoro revealed.

Ren and Ryu froze upon hearing the ice shaman's answer. The bokutou wielder was completely shattered. He could not believe the cute pink haired girl had lost her innocence at a very young age of twelve. "Y…You…" Ryu snarled as he reached for his wooden sword, ready to beat the older Asakura twin up. "This is despicable…" Hearing that, Hao simply returned a smile to the former gang leader, as if what he did was nothing exaggerating. Ren, on the other hand, was heating up. He had always see Tamao as his younger sister and knowing the culprit was none other than a deceiving kind looking shaman, he crushed the can drink in his palm. The spiky head then turned to Horohoro and asked him for 500 yen.

"You disgust me. I don't want your treat," Ren said as he took the money from the Ainu and threw it right onto the fire shaman's face. "You are an asshole indeed."

Hao then burst into uncontrollable laughter, making everybody angrier.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Horohoro raged and commanded Kororo to oversoul. "Kau Kau Fu…ri……"

The ice shaman was sent crashing back in a flash. Everybody froze what they seen. It was towering flaming spirit which was then overshadowing the tinyhumans on its feet.

"Horohoro!" Yoh cried and rushed over to the assaulted Ainu.

"Yoh-dana, what the heck is that thing!" A stunned Ryu exclaimed.

"It's the Spirit of Fire. He's temperamental, unlike me," Hao stated as the gigantic being stood behind its master, waiting for further orders. "You guys should careful what you're saying especially…"

Yoh and his friends began to growl at his speech.

"When you're talking to me," Hao added as he winked at the Chinese boy, who was giving him death glares. "Mirai no Hao."

"_Mirai no Hao?"_ Ryu thought frantically as the title literally meant 'Future King'.

"Hao…?" was a confused Yoh's respond.

"Crap!" Ren exclaimed daringly as he stepped forward with his kwan dao. "You're just another arrogant bastard I know."

"Maa… Would you cut off the rapist's manhood as you told me earlier?" Hao asked curiously, pointing at his sexual member with no shame.

Ren smirked. "Is there a need to ask?" He replied and charged forward with his lengthy weapon. "I'm going to make you regret for what you did!"

Hao and his spirit vanished right away when the Chinese boy drew an arc with kwan dao at his opponent in a lightning fast speed. "What are you aiming at?" Hao taunted as he appeared behind his attacker and tripped him with a kick. _"What the!" _The purple haired boy thought surprisingly.

Instead of landing on the hard ground, Ren found himself in the arms of the older Asakura twin, blushing furiously as all eyes were set on them. "Do you still wantmy manhood, Ren-kun?" Hao teased. "Or would you like to… Mmm…" He continued what he was going to say by roaming his hand on chinese boy's silky smooth thigh (Ren was wearing shorts), making him shivered helplessly in the process. It was not enough for the menacing Hao . He then moved his hand stealthily over to Ren's member and gave a soft rub. Everybody in the scene had their time stopped when they witnessed how straightforward the fire shaman was. Some male shamans began to faint as they could not take such a gayish moment whilst some girls squealed in excitement. Ryu passed out, unable to accept the fact that Hao was more bisexual than him. Horohoro was at one corner throwing out the Mc's set meal he had for lunch. Yoh's hair straightened up like a broom. Their respectively spirits lay flat on the floor.

(SLAP!)

Not only he had stolen his first kiss, he had also molested him right in the eyes of the public. A humiliating Ren jumped back from the older Asakura twin, leaving the crowd in 'woahs' and 'ahs', as he walked back to his group. "I like your slap," Hao smiled, running his hand over his glowing cheek. "But I like you even more, Ren-kun!"

"NANI! KISAMA!" Ren exploded in red as he pointed his kwan dao right at Hao. "You're not going to get away with this! I'm going to make sure you're the first transvestite in this Shaman Fight!"

"Aw…You're so mean…" Hao stuck his tongue out playfully as he joined back to his allies.

"Hao-sama, let's get back to the assembly area as soon as possible," Macchi advised after taking a look at her time piece. "The Patch Airline is not going to wait for us."

"Yep! Since I have already introduced myself to them, let's make our move first," The fire shaman replied and began leading his team of shamans to the reporting point, with the Spirit of Fire at his side. Halting suddenly, he then reminded his younger brother again. "Yoh, you will become my ally when the time comes."

Yoh was speechless.

"Let's get going too, Yoh," Horohoro added when he saw the Boeing 747-400 moving out of the hanger. "Look at that, it's… so…urgh… Forget it…" He commented at the aircraft being painted with the Goldoba and the ten priests.

-_to be continued_

* * *

A/N: well, that's chapter 2, what do you think : ) 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks a lot for those who really like this fic! Have not been updating as my school reopens. Nevertheless, after reminding me with those reviews here and there, i'm here with the Hao-sama's 3rd victim, hope you guys will like it : )

* * *

**act iii**

_(continued from previous chapter)_

Everybody in the Patch Airlines had been sitting for 10 long hours since their departure from Tokyo. Most of the shamans were asleep since the aircraft had crossed the international date line and it was nightfall then.

Upon returning from the cockpit after seeing Silva, Hao smirked as he saw Ren's head resting peacefully on Yoh's shoulder. He went up to the Chinese shaman (Ren was sitting at the edge of the row), planted a kiss on his forehead gently without waking him up.

"Good night, Ren-Kun," Hao whispered.

With that, the older Asakura twin headed to the aft, where his seat was supposed to be.

* * *

"Mari is bored…" The gothic Lolita groaned as she opened the lavatory door. She gasped when she saw Hao was waiting outside, smiling broadly at her. 

"Hao is bored too," He replied and stepped into the lavatory despite Marion was still inside.

"What are you trying to do, Hao-sama?" She stuttered, moving backwards anxiously

The fire shaman answered with a smile and shut the door behind him. Marion's heart was beating rapidly upon knowing how close she and her master were in the tiny space.

"Hao knows Mari's feelings for him," Hao said, looking into her turquoise orbs as he brushed some of her soft blond bangs up with his hand. "He feels that now is a good time for him to answer her feelings as all the shamans are asleep."

Marion's cheeks turned pink immediately after the long haired boy had ripped her romance secrecy apart. "Mari is sorry… Mari is not worthy for Hao-sama," The gothic Lolita murmured, looking down to avoid his gaze. She had always thought a master-minion relationship was forbidden and unrightful. Moreover, Hao was also the one who took her under his arms when she was abandoned by her parents years ago and trained her up to become a powerful shaman now. In her heart, she wanted him badly than anyone else. Since then, the older Asakura twin was one of the most precious things in her life. His smile had always brightened her day up. He was the only one who could feel her pain and sorrows and understand her true self more than anyone else. As years past, her feelings towards him started to grow as they strived towards their common goal of destroying humans to create the ideal world. Never would she fail to feel warm, with her heart racing hysterically whenever he was near to her. She had no doubt she was in love with her master now.

Hao on the other hand adored Marion for she was a special girl. Loyal, quiet and adorable were the only words he could describe her. For the past 1000 years, she was the only one whom made him felt special in another person's heart other than his first mother. Her quiet presence had always tranquil his mind and soul in the midst of countless shaman battles.

"Nothing of that sort, Mari," Hao replied and took the gothic Lolita into his embrace.

"But… Hao-sama… Mari…"

"_No more buts…" _Hao thought, silencing her as he crashed his lips onto hers. Beating his chest to free herself, he responded by pressing his body against hers tighter than before and then forcing his tongue through her lips. Initially she resisted the invasion, but gave in slowly as she began to stop hammering his chest. With her arms around his back, she shut her eyes, savoring every moment as her tongue danced wildly with his.

At the same time, the older Asakura twin's hands crept up from her butt and started roaming around her back before reaching the strap of her black dress which he undid it without much trouble.

After breaking the passionate kiss to catch up their breath, Hao grinned lustfully as he saw Marion's supple young body for the first time.

"Hao-sama!" A blushing Mari exclaimed at his big wide smile.

The older Asakura twin chuckled and then inquisitively touched and rubbed the budding chest in front of him, resulting him to erect even harder. Upon seeing the huge bulge in his pants, Marion's face turned even redder. "Ah!" She gasped as his hungry mouth attached itself to her pliant young nipple, licking and sucking them gently. Soon, the lavatory was filled with a contended Marion's soft sighs. For the first time in her life, she had been made to feel so feminine.

"Maa…" Hao smirked as he discovered her bottom was wet.

Marion could not resist furthermore and sat down on the edge on the toilet bowl quickly, spreading her legs widely, hinting Hao to advance. "Not so fast, Hao's dear," He said and then probed his finger into her tight womanhood. Again, the tiny space in the aft of the aircraft was filled with her sighs as her holy region was fingered by her eager partner.

The older Asakura twin then proceed to rub her clitoris softly with his finger tip, causing her sighs to turn into moans and loud pantings. Without delaying further, he dropped to his knees and began orally satisfying the gothic Lolita. Sensing she was approaching orgasm, the fire shaman attacked into her womanhood with his naughty tongue, devouring most of the flesh at her entrance. It was driving her to a state of sexual frenzy and she overtly pushed her clitoris into his open mouth, as if begging him to finish her off. Soon, she shrieked and groaned when she finally released her love juice into her partner's mouth.

* * *

"Did you some strange noise coming from the aft?" Horohoro yawned. 

"Huh? What noise?" Ryu asked sleepily.

"It sounds so erotic…"

"I think those noise belongs to Tamao in your dirty dream, ahou," Ren looked at Horohoro agitatedly

"WHAT? I'M GONNA KICK YOUR LITTLE BEIJING ASS!"

* * *

"Hao-sama, please… do Mari now…" Marion pleaded shakily, brushing some of his bangs up as he was enjoying her womanhood like an animal. "Mari can't… hold it any longer…" 

"Maa… It's late now and Hao thinks Mari and him should get some rest," Hao answered as he licked his tongue wickedly after swallowing all her love juice he had cleared from her womanhood. "Hao will continue where he stop when he reach America, okay?"

Marion nodded obediently. Hao then sealed his promise with a long kiss and their tongues entwined once again.

"Does Mari like her own taste?"

"Hao-sama!"

_- to be continued_

* * *

A/N: phew... that was a chapter. what do you think : ) actually, this is only part 1 of 2 of Hao-Mari story. Next chapter will begin in America, after Goldoba and the ten priests 'vanished' the 747 in america airspace (that's what happened in the manga). Guess who's gonna be laid next? 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hi! exams are over! thanks for the reviews ) here's chapter 4 as promised.you might think this chapter is a little wierd'cause the girlisn't a popular one. hope you all will enjoy )

* * *

**act iv**

"Why!" A green haired nerdy looking girl in school uniformed ran down the busy streets in tears. It was Lily. One of the Lily Five members. Her day was already down the moment she saw couples everywhere exchanging valentine gifts and kisses. The Lily Five, with the exception of Lily, had valentine's presents from random single males. Even the youngest, Milly, was given a box of chocolate by a boy close to her age. Since junior high, she had no boyfriend, due to her nerdy appearance. And every valentine wasdepressingfor her, although she tried to look cheerful on the day itself.

Earlier on, the Lily Five were approached by a group of male made up of a teacher and his students. Sharona was the first to receive a bouquet of rose from the teacher. Sally was given a lemon flavored condom by a punk looking student but threw it back right in his face and returned a low-blow in the process. Sally was overly happy as she got a cute teddy bear. Milly had just returned from the drink stall with a box of chocolate.

Lily's face was lighted up with anticipation when the last male student came to her with a bouquet of different rose. "Happy Valentine day!" He said as he handled the gift to her.

"Th…Thank…" Lily replied happily, but when the moment she wanted to take it, the boy pulled it back in a swift.

"Not for you…" He chuckled and turned to Elly. "It's for that cute looking girl over there."

Unable to take the mocking, Lily ran away from her team mates in tears. "Am I that unpleasant," She cried, wiping her tears off with his hand. "This isso cruel…"

"AH!"

"Are you okay?" Hao asked, offering his hand to the green haired girl who was on the floor.

"Thank you… I'm fine…" Lily sobbed as she got up on her own and began to walk away hastily.

"Wait!" Hao ran up to her, grabbed her forearm gently and smiled. "If you don't mind, I will be your valentine today, Lily-san."

* * *

"How did you know that I have been ridiculed, Hoshi-san?" Lily asked the shorter being.

"That's a secret!" Hao exclaimed, looking up at her. "Actually, you a cute looking girl in nature, if you know how to present yourself."

"Hoshi-san!"

"Let's go," The older Asakura twin grabbed her hand and fastened his pace

"W…Wait! Where are we going?"

"To the spectacle hut."

* * *

"Here you go, Miss," The optometrist presented Lily a pair of contact lens. The green haired girl was surprised but it was quickly cut off as the fire shaman took her oversized ovalish glasses off and motioned her to put on the new eyewear.

"Maa… you're no more geek," Hao teased as he was paying for the contact lens. As Lily was about to reach for wallet, the older Asakura twin stopped her and winked. "Today's valentine day, am I right?"

Leaving the optometry, the 'couple' then headed for hair salon where the Lily Five member was going to have a new haircut. Hao whispered to the hair stylist and walked over to Lily who was looking a little worried.

"You will not regret with the haircut," Hao assured and patted his hand on her shoulder. "I will wait for you outside."

* * *

"Erm… Hoshi-san…" Lily said shyly as she came out of the hair salon, with her fists balled to cover her mouth.

"Maa…" Hao uttered as his valentine brought her head up slowly.

After a hair-do, which her hair had been layered appropriately and bangs varied, she had then transformed from a nerd to a typical high school shoujo (young girl). With an approving look, the fire shaman wasted no time and brought her to the fashion stall where she would get some new clothing as he thought her current attire was rather dull and boring. He gave a thumb up when the green haired girl emerged from the changing room in checkered skirt and a yellow spag. top.

By then, it was already early evening. 'Wooooo' and 'ahhhhh' were heard almost everywhere as the couple made their way to a cozy Japanese restaurant where they would have a traditional Japanese styled dinner.

* * *

"Is this cute looking girl your…" a young waiter asked as he presented Hao the bill.

Lily's cheeks turn pink once again.

"Well…" Hao replied calmly and smiled at his partner. "Kind of."

"You're so lucky!"

Hand in hand, Hao and Lily proceeded to a quiet green opening.

"Thank you so much for today…" Lily said contently, looking at the stars above them. "I never felt so happy in my life before."

"Hm… That's good." Hao replied without looking at her. "Humans…"

"Huh?"

"Humans are the cause of all suffering in this world," His tone turned serious suddenly. "The way the schoolboy treated you this afternoon, where's the respect?"

"Hoshi-san… it's okay… I kind of used to it…"

"No. We must fight for our own happiness. Today is a good example. You gave yourself a chance for a makeover. And you did witness the result," Hao disagreed. "If you're willing to improve yourself, you will find your love one day."

"But…"

In a flash, the older Asakura twin sat up and got on top of the green haired girl, surprising her."Kiss," He said. "Can I kiss you?"

For a long time, Lily had always yearned for a kiss. Looking straight into his dark brown eyes, he was certainly serious about it. She closed her eyes as a form of consent and waited for his first move.

Hao brought her head up and pressed his lips gently against hers. When the fire shaman saw she was not resisting it, he pushed his tongue into her mouth to meet hers. Knowing that she was enjoying the tongue kissing as she was the one who was playing it hard all the while, the older Asakura twin reached out the strap of her top.

"Is it okay?" Hao asked after breaking away the kiss, even though he already knew the answer.

Lily nodded.

Hao took off her top and gently removed her bra, and brush his finger across her blossoming breasts, making her blush to be well hidden dark starry sky. The fire shaman laid her once again and began teasing her nipple with his tongue while messaging the other with his hand. At that moment, Lily felt she was in love with the younger being. With a slow and naughty hand, Hao caressed her body until she was totally hot.

"Pull my panties down…" Lily begged.

The older Asakura twin granted her wish. As he moved lower, he kissed her womanhood lips and blew some of her hair. The green haired girl yelped like a little girl as he gently nibbled on her flesh and then inserted his fingers and his tongue. "Eat me…" Lily pleaded weakly as she knew she was going to come. The fire shaman cupped his hands under her butt and licked and sucked her womanhood like an animal. Lily's orgasm made her lose her breath for a few moments, and Hao waited for her to relax. Knowing that it was her first time also, he was determined to make it as smooth as possible.

Hao rubbed his manhood against her drenched entrance. As his hot penis touched her body, she trembled with delight. "Please be gentle, Hoshi-san…" Lily whispered as she grabbed his arms. Positioning himself, Hao drove into her eager love nest. His manhood felt good inside her. Soon he had her to the hilt, and her muscles tightened around his pole.

"Feels good, Lily-san?" Hao asked as was rocking like an engine.

"Y...Yesssss..." She panted and received another kiss from the fire shaman again.

"I'm going to come," He warned. "Are you going to be afraid?"

Lily shook her head.

"Hehe..." Hao grinned and in a flash, pulled his sexual weapon out before he came, flipped Lily over so that she was lying on her front, and stuffedit right back into her ass in one single forceful attempt, making her scream as he discharge all his load into that unholy place.

After their panting had quieted, they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

"Happy valentine's, Lily-san." Hao whispered into her ears.

* * *

A/N: that's all for this chapter, how is it? next chapter, LySeRg. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yo, it has been a long time,minna-san! Great to see you guys enjoy thefic : ) maa.. how can hide-bozu forget you guys? he just don't have the time to write since the last update as he has exams and went overseas for a month plus after that. but now he's back. with chapter 5, hope you guys will enjoy it too : )

Hao gave himself a nick 'Hoshi-san' as he does not want some of the unaware shamans to know that he is the big bad 'mirai no hao'. 'Hoshi' means star and in the manga, it was somehow stated he relate stars to his shamanic powers. The stars on his gloves, belts and ear rings explains it all : )

* * *

**act v**

"Father, mother, I hope you two are doing well in the other world…" Lyserg said, closing his eyes, as he stood in front of the lake facing the magnificent Great Spirit. He then knelt down and locked his fists together. "Great Spirit-sama, please give us the strength to defeat Hao…"

As Lyserg was making his way back to the X-Laws base, it started to rain. "Damn… why must it rain at this moment…" the green haired boy cursed as his made his way out through the thick wilderness. "Huh… there's a cabin ahead… Guess I will have to take shelter there for a while…"

"Hello… anyone there…" Lyserg called out loud as he knocked the door. There was no response after repeating himself and he reached out for the door knob. "It's not locked…"

* * *

The dowsing user removed his top and sat near to the fireplace, which was already lighted up, drying and keeping himself warm at the same time. As he stared at the flames in the fireplace, it reminded him of his house back in London, where the little detective and his parents often gathered around their fireplace for a short conversation at night before retiring to sleep. Lyserg smiled weakly but it was soon erased when he saw the image of his parents consumed by Hao's sea of fire. 

"HAO!" Lyserg cried as he hit the floor hard with his fist.

"Eh?"

Lyserg's emerald orbs widened in shock as he heard the familiar voice in the 'no man's' cabin. He turned his head around and it was none other than the older Asakura twin.

"HAO!" Lyserg exclaimed as he stood up.

"So excitedto see me?" Hao replied with a wide grin.

"Bastard… In the name of Jeanne-sama shall you be bestowed with death punishment now," He sentenced coldly, pointing his diamond pendulum at the approaching fire shaman.

"Maa… I don't wish to fight with you now."

* * *

"Here," Hao said as he handled Lyserg a mug of warm cocoa drink and tower. 

"_Bastard… What is he trying to do…" _Lyserg thought suspiciously, accepting his offer hesitatedly as he looked at an amused Hao, who had just read his mind.

"Lyserg, I'd like to talk with you," Hao said.

"Well, I don't! I don't want to talk to the guy who took away my parents! Just looking at your face makes my blood boil and feel sick. Sitting next to you is already difficult!"

"Lyserg…"

"Shut up!"

"I do not have the intention of killing your parents back then," Hao explained. "It was your parents. They pointed their pistols at my back. What my Spirit of Fire did was only to protect me."

"_What done is done,"_ Lyserg thought. _"There's no way you can rewrite history."_

"Do you know how much it hurts to be betrayed by your own kind?" Hao suddenly turned melancholy. "How much it hurts to be betrayed by the one and only true companion you have?"

"Hao…"

"Do you still hate me?" Hao asked as he looked at the green head.

"OF COURSE!" Lyserg exploded. "EVERYBODY HATES YOU! YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Are you that angry, Lyserg?" Hao replied as he grabbed Lyserg's shoulders and pinned him over the sofa. The Diethyl was breathing heavily as he met his chocolate orbs. Never in his life did he feel so nervous before. He almost lost his breathe when the fire shaman brought his face so close to him, that their lips were separated by a few centimeters of air.

"Bastard… What exactly are you trying…"

"Just trying to remove the hatred in your heart…"

"That's impossible."

"It's natural for you to hate me," Hao said and kissed him gently on his lips. "But what can I do to make you forgive me?"

"Let go you bastard!" A blushing Lyserg exclaimed. "I told you I don't know and I don't wish to know either!"

"If that is the case…" Hao said, closing his eyes as his hand slide into Lyserg's shorts slowly, savoring every part of his smooth ivory thigh. The green haired boy gasped when his shaft was wrapped around by the fire shaman's palm.

"Let go! Bastard!" Lyserg cried as he tried to break free of himself from the much stronger older Asakura twin. "Exactly what are you thinking!"

"I told you, I am going to remove that hatred in your heart."

With the X-Law's shorts down, Hao moved his head forward until the tip of the Diethyl's manhood was on his lips. The fire shaman closed his eyes and ever so slightly opened his mouth. For the first time in his life, a penis slid into his mouth.

"S…Stop… it! You… bas…tard!" Lyserg's tone started to become shaky.

Hao began to lick the tip of Lyserg's manhood, then slowly bobbed his head along his length. This was much more comfortable for the older Asakura twin and soon he had a rhythm continued doing that despite futile struggling from the green haired boy.

"Please… Stop… it…" Lyserg sobbed.

"You look really cute when you cry," Hao answered after disengaging himself for a while. "Let's do it one more time?"

* * *

"I… hate… this…" Lyserg moaned. He had been moaning since Hao resumed consumption on his manhood. 

"Maa… You hate it because it's feeling too good?" Hao replied and began to suck even faster and more rhythmic.

"Stop it!" Lyserg cried as he yanked on Hao's hair and pulled his head against his groin. The fire shaman could feel his mouth filling with his stuff and quickly free himself. Then, the Diethyl's untethered penis shot all over his partner face and hair.

"Say, do you still hate me," Hao asked, laying his head on the x-law's chests. "Lyserg…chan?"

-owaru

* * *

A/N: well, how is it? do you want the next chapter to be the continuation of Hao and Lyserg stopped their make-out or something new : ) 


	6. author's note

A/N:

Thank you evryone who has been supporting this fic! I am happi! But...

Can't deliver new chapters at this moment as i will be leaving for my ship with effect 4th July for 6 months.

So i will try to post something when i have get back and clear my exams.

hideki


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: i'm back! actually i returned home from ship January after a long 6 month cruise. have been busy doing my homework which is needed to be submitted to the marine department, thats why did not update this story. anyway, sexual sniper is revived again. YOMIGAERU!

* * *

**act vi**

The fire shaman smiled as he removed the last fabric off the x-law's body and threw it to the floor wooden floor once again. They were equally naked on the bed then. "Are you still angry with me, Lyserg-kun?" Hao asked, crawling up to the green haired boy.

Looking elsewhere, the dowsing user refused to answer his question. Furious and upset, he could not believe he failed to avenge for his parents and was being 'blew' by his enemy instead.

Hao then cuddled closer to Lyserg so that his manhood was pressing against his butt. At the same time, his hand crept up to the british's shaft and began stroking it gently.

"Stop it!!!" The green haired boy yelled and turned around hastily

"Now I have caught your attention," Hao said as he jumped onto him and crashed his lips against his. Despite Lyserg beating him on his back, the fire shaman advanced to nuzzle his ears and neck and eventually licking them.

"S…top… it…" The x-law protested and he burst into giggles as the older Asakura twin teased his nipple using his tongue.

"I see you laugh, finally," Hao remarked, looking into the green orbs naughtily as he held his hands. "So that means you have forgiven me?"

"NO!"

"Then I shall make you say 'hold me baby, kiss me baby till I'll never let you go'," The fire shaman replied sexily as the green haired boy gave him a confused look. "Spirit of Fire!"

The Spirit of Fire appeared in SD form and nodded in agreement after its master sent a message to it telepathically. The fiery being then moved over to Lyserg's side and grabbed hold of his hand tightly as Hao grinned.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" Lyserg exclaimed and his eyes widened as Hao moved his _lover's_ legs apart and position his manhood. The green haired boy cried as the older Asakura twin pushed his hot rod in slowly.

"DAMN IT!!! IT HURTS, IT HURTS!!!"

"Am I hurting you Lyserg-kun, I don't want to hurt," said Hao apologetically. He had never put it in another body before. It was his first time making love with a boy. The x-law heaved and swayed, bucked, arched his back, writhed, to take the solid manhood into his pulsing anus. Slowly it opened, stretched to accommodate the thickness, then the length. His cries became deep, impassioned as the shaft moved deeper and deeper, he expertly guided it's movement, savoring every inch, he wanted it to last, this heated penetration set him on fire.

"It's in baby, it's in, hold on tight," Hao said as he reached back, caught Lyserg's thighs, pulled like hell, then fell forward, all his manhood went deep, fully swallowed.

"Move your body, roll, up and down Lyserg-kun, yeah, that's it baby, pump me, pump me hard!" Hao begged the x-law to hold him inside like a prisoner by tightening his asshole, and moved his body in such a way that brought the ultimate sexual power.

Lyserg moved and swayed with his encouragement, like waves dashing against rocks on a stormy night, their bodies heaved and met, in orgasmic pleasure, skin slapping raw, moving in and out, he gained with every stroke, deeper, the softer, harder, then slower, building up the rythm. Suddenly Hao felt Lyserg jerk, a spasm, knew that he was about to explode, and wouldn't hold back, his own asshole was being massaged, the gland was swelling an ejaculation was near.

Lyserg's body pounded into Hao. He panted, slammed harder into the manhood.

"Lyserg-kun, I am gonna come… Gonna…" Hao crooned, grunting, growling, the hot liquid blew, filling his ass, with hot steamy fluid.

"Oh godammn...screw me...fuck me! fuck me hard!!!" Lyserg exclaimed as he lost control of himself to the sexual climax, breaking himself free from the Spirit of Fire simultaneously.

Hao fell face down on Lyserg's backside, licked the salty sweat from his skin, kissed him all over, they glistened, like silky manikins, dowsed with water. Hao didn't pull out, his cock still enlarged, Lyserg squirmed his butt, took the gentle kisses, only moments had passed and the boy was ready again.

"I know you wanna fuck me again, don't you?" said Lyserg, swooning, still reeling from that glorious fucking, it was wild, outrageous, even though he hated the fire shaman to the core, but it was heaven now, so beautiful with him. He moved slowly, gently squirming, raising his thighs, so that the manhood moved and tightened even more inside him. The older Asakura twin moved like a pro now, his arms around the British's waist, pulled hard.

"Wait," said Lyserg "I want you to fuck me another way…"

The green head turned, face him, laid his head back into the pillows. "Now put my legs over your shoulders," he said, lifting them. He raised his buttocks, so that Hao could get a good shot, them pushed his body into the hard shaft, he groaned at the wonderful pleasure, it went in easily and deeply.

"Kiss me while you're fucking me," said Lyserg, pulling his face down, their lips met in a sparked fury, wet and delicious, he pumped hard, "Unnh..Unnh..Oh...yeah"

Hao stared into those fluid green eyes, caught the heat of innocent passion and something else reflected there, he hadn't seen in a long time. It was beautiful, being screwed, not raw sex, but beauty, something they both wanted, nothing held back. The young x-law lavished the wonder of the moment, freely allowing the older Asakura twin to take him time and time again.

Finally Hao became tired, or wanted something more, perhaps sensed he was being greedy, he laid back, taking Lyserg's hand, running it over his body, freely and lovingly. Lyserg then crawled next to him, took the initiative, kissed him hard.

"I know you want it," Lyserg said, stopped his kissing and shifted his head all the way down where it was leveled with Hao's manhood. Without much hesitation, the green head automatically welcomed the hot rod into his warm and moist mouth and began sucking it slowly

Hao breathing was heavy and labored, indicating his sexual wants. Registering the hint, Lyserg increased his pace faster and more furious this time round.

"Right there, oh yes! you got it...go for it Lyserg-kun," Hao said tremblingly as shivers were sent up and down in his body.

"You really screw good, Oh...it feels so good! do it, harder, deeper Lyserg-kun...oh...god..I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"

The night was filled with lovemaking and pleasure, and falling in love, which both would reckon with the next day.

"Good morning Lyserg-kun," said Hao, still wrapped tightly together, kissing him warmly, falling into those lovely eyes. Lyserg's eyes moistened, then tears ran down his face, he shuddered fearfully, shook violently.

"Hey my love, what's the matter, come on now, don't cry on me please!" he begged gently.

"I Love you Hao, I don't know what happened or why, I just know that I love," he sobbed, thinking only about the coming separation now.

"Hey, don't cry, I'm a terrible one for emotions, It's really difficult for me to say it, but I'm going to. I wanted to tell you always. I fell in love with you the minute I saw you in your mansion when we were young and I was determined not to let you get away," said Hao, kissing the tear stained face, watching the eyes change like a stormy see to sudden calm.

"Dammit you do don't you, I can see it, I thought so, but I was so damn frightened, didn't know how I was gonna say it," Lyserg flung himself into Hao's arms, kissed him hard and long, they love again.


End file.
